1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to torque wrenches, and more particularly, the invention relates to a torque wrench that visually indicates when a desired torque has been applied to a fastener. The torque wrench may be used in electronic systems, and the torque wrench may be storable within an enclosure of the electronic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Torque wrenches are typically used to apply a selected amount of torque to a threaded fastener to connect two elements together. The fastener may be in the nature of a bolt, screw, or nut. Applying excessive torque to a fastener may result in damage to the threading of the fastener, or excessive torque may damage the elements that the fastener joins together. Applying too little torque to a fastener may result in a loose connection between the two elements.
There are several types of torque wrenches that are capable of applying a desired torque to a fastener. One type of torque wrench informs a user when a specific torque has been applied by producing a loud click. The user of this type of torque wrench hears and feels the click when the user applies a specific amount of torque to a fastener. Another type of torque wrench indicates when a specific torque has been applied by disengaging a driving head when the specific amount of torque has been applied. Another type of torque wrench has a gage that indicates the amount of torque that has been applied to a fastener. Some disadvantages of these types of torque wrenches may include that the torque wrenches are mechanically complicated and expensive. Also, these types of torque wrenches may require regular calibration to ensure that the torque wrenches indicate a desired torque during use.
Many electrical systems have components that are connected by fasteners to a circuit board. In one type of connection, a connecting edge of a card may be inserted into a corresponding high density connector socket on a circuit board. The connecting edge may be a single continuous edge, or the connecting edge may have a high density of conducting members or conductors. The connecting edge may necessitate careful tightening of fasteners that attach the card to a socket on the circuit board. If the fasteners are not tightened enough, all of the connecting edge may not make contact with corresponding connections in the socket. If the fasteners are tightened too tightly, the connecting edge or the socket connections may be damaged.